Sprinkles From Heaven
by Gyroscope
Summary: Sprinkles from heaven form snowflakes on Earth, each one unique. Gabriel takes advantage of this new phenomenon to teach Castiel a few things.


**Sprinkles From Heaven**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Honestly it's a lot easier (and absolutely inaccurate) to picture the angels as celestial versions of their vessels we've accustomed ourselves with in the show. I can imagine how truly fearsome angels are, but due to the nature of uh… a "heart-warming" Christmas fic, I've adopted a tamer depiction._

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was the season to test out the weather. The Earth was freshly formed, untainted by human soul and flesh, a natural pearl of vitality begging for an extra divine touch. A touch of cool breeze, notched lower and lower, until the temperatures breached below zero. Sprinkled like sugar, the first snowflakes fell, pirouetting freely, spinning and spinning, before gracing the evergreen grass. It was not long until the snow smoothed the earthly terrain, caressing every jagged branch of the tree and the undulating mountains with a soft white blanket.<p>

Gabriel was particularly aware that this development was far more interesting than wandering into the Garden and allowing his fledgling brother Castiel frolic amongst the viridescent boredom of trees and leaves. Occasionally, the bright pinks and ocean blues peeped shyly from the emerald greens, drawing the young angel closer and gracing their every petal with his wings. Sure, watching Castiel dancing here and there, his wings fluttering furiously and trying to fly, was entertaining once or twice. It was the umpteenth time now, and babysitting was far more tedious than what Gabriel initially thought.

Of course Raphael would push the responsibility onto him, since the former was always "busy" and Gabriel was fluttering around, presumably doing nothing productive. Productivity was a subjective label, as Gabriel would argue, and demonstrated that by turning all the angels' wings rainbow within the span of six hours. All Raphael managed was half of whatever dull thing he had to do. It was, however, extremely worth it to display his artistic taste, as Castiel appreciated Gabriel's alterations to his wings. Clearly the spectrum of bright colours entertained the young fledgling instead of the usual midnight blue, as he took every opportunity to flare them outwards and purposely bump into things.

It was every colour but white, and even though that shade was plentiful in heaven, it was not as tactile or beautiful as it was falling onto the Earth. Each flake was individually carved and unique, pronged with six angles and intricate lacy patterns, falling delicately onto the already thick snowy blanket. If Castiel liked flowers so much, maybe these flakes of snow were a good substitute.

"Gabey!" A small voice chirruped beside him, eager for whatever adventure that was possible.

Directing his gaze to his charge, Gabriel looked at Castiel, who bounced up and down, wings flittering and bobbing in excitement. He was a small thing, expected from the youngest angel, but held more energy than anything twice his size. The fledgling tugged at Gabriel's toga impatiently.

"Gabey, I want to go down there today."

That was one thing Gabriel could not do. Out of all the gibberish that spawned from Raphael's bland discourse as to how to care for a fledgling, Gabriel could not forget that Earth was out of bounds for little angels. The biggest unexplored playground, and as usual, Raphael ripped out the fun. It was not the first time Castiel begged to explore the land below, and he was always oddly compliant when Gabriel denied his wishes and pushed him towards the Garden. Blue eyes deeper than the oceans looked up at him, and Gabriel wondered how he resisted Castiel's innocent unwavering stare in the first place.

"Please Gabey? I will not tell anyone. I know how to keep secrets."

"Kiddo, it isn't that easy. I would if I could."

"Pwease?"

It was usually to the word that Castiel obeyed, and he did never further question Gabriel's orders. Maybe the little curious one had peeked over the clouds himself, realising and wondering why the land beneath was indeed a different colour. Green always captured the fledgling's eyes, drawing an agape Castiel closer in awe of its natural beauty, but white? There he was peering over the edge now where Gabriel sat, teetering dangerous with the dark wings counterbalancing his incline forward. The blue eyes glittered in reflection to the falling snow, like a mirror clear and innocent, showing what was true. A small finger extended towards a flake, and Castiel grunted in effort to reach it without falling.

Those wings were not yet mature for flight as they fluttered rapidly like a whirr in frustration when the snow escaped his small grasp. Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued to watch his little brother try again. At least this was more amusing than the Garden.

"GABRIEL!"

Castiel plummeted, wings in offbeat flaps. Shrieking, tiny hands clutching blindly at the falling snow, the cool crisp air now blades of ice that buffered against his face. The ground below rushed closer, closer. Blue eyes hid behind tightly squeezed lids and he screamed out the name once more.

"GABRIEL!"

"Gotcha."

Abruptly, the gravity's force lessened and Castiel nestled safely in the archangel's arms. The snow continued to drift downwards, lighter now, gracing the fledgling's face. Moments after, the clenched fists loosened and the sapphire eyes flashed under the dark fringe, meeting the gold ones that looked from above. Fine like powder, the white entangled its cold grasp in Gabriel's locks that hung low, as his neck craned downwards towards his little brother. Castiel took the opportunity to ease out the snow from the straggly hair before suddenly pausing, and twisting his head around.

"Gabey? Are we…?"

"Yes, we are."

"B-but Raphael will be angry!"

Gabriel chuckled and looked upwards towards home. "It's not against the rules unless we get caught. Which will never happen."

Castiel nodded and carefully slid himself from the archangel's grasp, feeling the soft, soft snow envelop his feet. It was colder than he thought and bent downwards, palms open, to feel it in his hands. Instead, he fell forward, face buried into the white blanket, dark wings a stark contrast against the snowy plain. Of course being the curious little one he was, Castiel stuck out his tongue to taste the iciness, the cool crunch melting against his warmth.

"Hey snow angel, how's it taste?

A content muffle and Castiel rolled over, his front littered with white specks. "Cool!"

"Right." He wondered if that pun was intentional. "But have you seen these-"

Gabriel stopped mid-sentence as Castiel popped up, pursuing a flake of snow that drifted not far from where the archangel stood. Head tilted upwards, the fledgling tottered around, trying to position himself below the twirling dot of snow, wings flapping to steady his balance.

"They are very pretty," Castiel whispered as the flake touched his nose, before melting on impact.

The archangel nodded, peering at the meticulous designs each had, spiralling down to meet its fellow flakes on the earth below. "But they don't last very long."

Dark wings drooped in agreement, lips pouting. Realising Castiel's disappointment, Gabriel snapped his fingers, a loud sharp noise piercing the quiet white ambience, and all stopped. Snowflakes pirouetted slowly in their positions mid-air, dangling like stringless marionettes, doming the pair of angels in the middle.

"I dare you to touch them all."

"But Gabey, those ones are too high."

The archangel just waggled his eyebrows. Snapping the fingers once more, the snow swirled and solidified into a throne with rounded icicles as embedded jewels, before he reclined leisurely in it. It got the reaction Gabriel needed, and Castiel widened his eyes as predicted, swallowing the grand structure with the blue innocent gaze.

"Get them all and I'll make one for you."

And off the little fledgling went, pressing his nose, wings and fingers on every still and unique snowflake, whisking around and around like a leaf in the breeze. They melted on touch, the cool façade unfurling from the celestial heat and rendering them into crystal drops of moisture. As the ones in Castiel's reach began to disappear, the little fledgling built mounds of snow, climbing them with the crunch beneath his feet. However, its powdery traits made it difficult to build anything beyond his short stature, and it was not long until the flakes were too hard to reach.

It did not bother Castiel too much, as Gabriel watched from his throne, as his brother climbed and jumped, climbed and jumped, dark wings flapping to maintain the height. Each time he tried, he stayed longer and longer in the air, and managed to transform the briefest hover to a now soaring fledgling. The midnight wings arched and flared again, this time without the need to climb. He shot upward, straight and steady, the nose gracing the highest snowflake.

"Gabey, I did it!" Castiel yelled from the top.

"Did what?" Gabriel replied nonchalantly, his legs dangling from the armrest as he lazed across the throne, forming what seemed like an ice cream in his hand. A swooping sound fluttered afore him, and the fledgling landed on all fours, those glittering eyes looking eagerly at his older brother.

"I touched every snowflake. Look," Castiel remarked, wings shimmering happily.

A small smirk touched Gabriel's lips. "'Course you did."

"Can I get my seat now?"

The archangel righted himself in the throne. "You got something better. Would you rather sit down or fly?"

Castiel looked at his wings before shooting upwards again, feeling the cool wind buffer against his face. He weaved through the snowflakes that began to fall once more, a blur twisting a serpentine path in the white. This was infinitely better, he thought as he hovered in the sky, and he craned his neck downwards at his seated brother.

It was moments later that his feet touched the snowy blanket once more.

"Do I still get my throne Gabey?"

"You do know you missed one, Castiel."

"Where?" He swivelled his head around, but found nothing. Cocking his head to the side in confusion, the fledgling uttered, "Stop tricking me."

"You'll see it someday."

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester fumbled with the key to the motel's door, hands numb from the cold. It was too difficult to actually put the damn metal thing into the lock, and he almost kicked the obstruction down before it opened. He nearly fell into the room with relief, allowing the hush of warmth curl around his body, comforting him like a hug. Twisting around to close the door, he almost jumped when he saw Castiel's trench coat peek from behind it as the angel slammed it shut.<p>

"Cas, I don't mean to be rude, but man, what are you doing here?"

"Can I not ease your struggles of motel ingression?"

Dean frowned as he processed whatever reason possessed the angel to open a door for him. He finally figured it out as soon as antlers were pressed lopsidedly onto his head and a beer pushed into his hand. A sudden flash blinded him and Sam giggled (Dean swore it was a giggle), as the phone was shoved into his other hand. Candid photos already and it was not even Christmas yet.

"You look great Dean," Sam remarked with a slur as he swayed back to the table, and oh god he was definitely drunk. Another pair of antlers protruded from his shaggy hair, prompting a strange similarity to a moose. It was only then that Dean saw the Santa hat awkwardly atop Castiel's head.

"Sammy, what have you and Cas been doing?"

"I was informed that contemporary Christmas tradition included ingesting alcohol and adorning corresponding millinery. Sam and I mutually agreed to prepare for this seasonal event." The angel answered instead as the younger Winchester was too occupied with his liquor.

"Oh come on. You guys should've called me earlier!"

Castiel approached Dean, and he raised his arms to straighten the antlers, all the while maintaining the steely blue gaze. Their breaths mingled in the proximity, stirring the room's temperature up a few notches. Dean was willing to return the favour, and fix the lopsided Santa hat before-

"No mistletoe, no kiss." Sam uttered as his beer bottle clicked awkwardly against the table.

It was then that Dean recoiled, the sudden movement knocking the antlers back in its odd angle. Castiel only replied with a cocked head before swivelling twice around and a third for good measure, trench coat flapping, and faced the seated Winchester.

"A plant that dictates intimacy. I do not understand this custom." The angel spoke as Dean looked the other way, trying to scrub away the thoughts that happily plagued his mind.

"Long story short, me neither," Sam mumbled.

It was then that Dean had an epiphany, a light sparking bright in his confused head. "Goddamnit, you two. You're both drunk."

"Indeed. Would you like to breach custom?" Castiel growled.

Dean responded with silence as his hand grew clammy around his beer bottle.

Even though perceptions were relatively blurred in the intoxicated state, Castiel peered again at the human he raised from perdition, standing stiffly as images flickered before those peridot eyes. And how brightly they pierced through all, where everything was slightly hazy and confused, how similar they were to the same emerald beauty of the Garden when he used to visit it when younger, guided by Gabriel's hand…

It was there and then that he understood Gabriel. The odd glimpse of a shimmering throne that quickly evaporated in the hellfire as he dragged Dean's soul upward, an image strangely imprinted into memory, now made too much sense.

Castiel lips formed a smile as the thought warmed him, before the emptiness that missed his brother shivered through.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I like the Castiel and Gabriel brotherly dynamic and the sort of fun these two got up to when the former was only a mere fledgling. I also like the days when humanity and hell was not yet created and the mischief all the angels involved themselves in. _


End file.
